The present disclosure relates to a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device including a material that emits light when electrical energy is applied thereto. Energy generated through electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light that is to be emitted therefrom. The LED has various advantages such as relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, rapid response speed, environmental friendliness, and the like, as compared to conventional light sources. The LED is commonly used as light sources in lighting devices, display devices, and the like.
In recent years, as a new type of a semiconductor LED technology, the semiconductor light emitting device using nanostructures has been developed in order to increase a luminous efficiency through enhancements in crystallinity and increases in light emitting areas.